


Despicable me

by Chemist2017



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemist2017/pseuds/Chemist2017
Summary: I know all my fics are the same and angsty , what can I say , I'm a miserable person haha !Set 2012





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know all my fics are the same and angsty , what can I say , I'm a miserable person haha !
> 
> Set 2012

"You did not Hill !! Oh my god , you stupid bitch! How did you let this happen? Are you going to tell Bill?". Hillary wiped her tears that had been flowing copiously and pulled her hair up into a messy bun and huffed out her red puffy cheeks. "Oh bets what am I going to do , how could I actually have sex with another man? I can't tell Bill , he'll fucking kill me !and then it'll kill him. The guy was in his early 40s ,Bills already having a hard enough time- "hard being the operative word" grinned Betsey. Hillary ignored her "coping with getting older, thinking he can't satisfy me "- "obviously he can't " "Betsey ! Stop this is serious , I'm eaten alive with guilt, I don't know what to do ! Help me please!" . Betsey saw the horror and guilt etched on her best friends face and reached out her hand too her ." Oh darling I'm sorry , I was only trying to lighten the mood. Look just try and put it out of your mind , I know it's tough but it's only been ten days since it happened,your bound to still feel guilty but it will fade in time. Look you were drunk , you were in Cartegena , you and Bill were fighting the last couple of weeks ,and a part of you probably wanted to test the water , hilly your husband is the only man you've been with in what  40 years? Your husband can't say the same darling , I adore Bill, I'd do anything for him but I think your allowed one indiscretion to make up for all of his." "But that's not me Bets ,  he's always been enough for me , I don't know what came over me , oh god what if Chelsea finds out?" "Hillary just stop! She's not going to find out because there's only three people who know , the guy you banged , me and you , none of us are going to tell . Now what was the world summit like in cartegena and did you get your world rocked ?? " "Bets!" Hillary yelled , but she couldn't stop from giggiling. "He- paulo was very sweet , he's the President of Colombia s right hand man and -"and how was Paulo's right hand " Betsey asked grinning . "Bets I swear if you don't shut up I will stick this bottle up -".  The front door opened "Hillary are you home ?" "We're in the kitchen Bill" shouted Betsey while nudging Hillary telling her  to act normal.                          Bill walked in to  with a big bouquet of red roses, and enormous box of chocolates. Hillary walked over to him "oh darling , theyre beautiful , you shouldn't have !" "Anything for my dancing queen" he placed the flowers and chocolate on the counter so he could hug her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long squeeze. He pulled back when he heard her sniffle and saw her red eyes. "Baby what is it ? Is something wrong?" "It's her hormones Bill , I think she's getting a second menopause , she's like that all day, anyway I better hit the road before I see any makeup sex" she kissed them both , winked at Hillary and walked out to her car.                                             "Is that what's wrong my beautiful baby? Ate you sad because we've been fighting a lot ?" Hillary nodded her head her lip quivering. "Oh darling I'm sorry , I know I've been a dickhead the last few weeks and I'm sorry" . She cut him off by crashing her lips to his , grabbing his shirt and pulling him upstairs to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew! We need to fight more often baby , that was incredible". She lay with her head and a hand on his chest , one leg jumbled in between his. She nudged him with her knee ,"we've been doing far too much of it as it is , I hate fighting". "I know sweetheart , it's just stuff with the foundation , not seeing you enough- hey exactly this day 9 months , you'll be gone from the state department! You"ll be a regular old house wife, my kept woman , I'll have to get you a nice apron and slippers , shall I get 'Mrs C ' engraved on them ?" "Oh shut up " she said laughing hitting his chest . "Seriously though , when the time comes , whatever you wanna do foundation work or speeches whatever it is, just  spend sometime with me first won't you ?" She kissed his chest before answering "of course darling I'll spend weeks with you we-" "weeks! Oh god I meant days , two days is  plenty!" He joked before yelping as she twisted his nipple in response.  Laughing he pulled her impossibly closer, "Tell me about cartegena, how was the summit ? You were adorable on the dance floor shaking what god gave you". He felt her tense ever so slightly when he mentioned Cartegena "I don't really feel like talking about work , I only have tonight and tomorrow here with you , I have to leave early sunday. So no shop talk". "OK sweetheart, what will we do this evening?" She raised her head to look at him while raising an eyebrow suggestively ."what right now ? Hilly your gonna give me a heart attack" She cut him off with a kiss before biting down on his bottom lip , "just lie back , I'll do all the work".

They had one of the nicest weekends together , the nicest in awhile , no fighting , no work talk , just the two of them relAxing and enjoying each other, so much so that she had tears in her eyes saying goodbye to him on Sunday. "Honey , why the tears ? If Betsey jinxed you and your somehow  impossibly getting a second menopause then I'm demanding a divorce right now , there's no way I'm living with that demon again " . She gave a watery chuckle "I was bad going through it wasn't I?" "Is that a trick question? I'm afraid to anger the Beast I -" "come to Washington with me , I know I'll be working most of the time but" - "Hilly your worrying me, it's usually me asking you to stay and you giving out to me, what's the matter sweetheart?" " Nothing , I just thought since your always bitching about not seeing me that you might wanna spend a few nights with me". He pulled her closer too him hands travelling up and down her back , before resting on her butt. "I have to go to Canada on Tuesday , I'll be back Thursday , I'll fly in to Washington that way we"ll have Thursday night and the weekend together , sound good?" She nodded her head. "Good now gimme some sugar".                                        He frowned while watching  her car drive away,  she really was acting strange, shes  probably just tired  he thought to himself.            "For fuck sake pull yourself together Hillary " She told herself . She knew she was being irrational , she just felt so guilty , she refused to let the tears fall. "He won't find out " she whispered before  taking out her phone to ring her daughter and try to relax .

Thursday night she was sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine ,when she heard him shuffling through the door. "I'm in the living room billy" she called out . He walked in with his bags, and dropped his head over the sofa to kiss her. "Hi munchkin, how was your week , pour me a glass of wine while I take a leak."          After relieving himself he was sitting on the couch rubbing her feet and getting turned by the moans she was making. She rubbed her foot up against his crotch "Billy did you have a nice trip" he knew she didn't give a shit about the trip and was only after one thing "yes darling I brought you a present". She squealed in delight as he went to retrieve the gift. He sat back down with a jewelry box in his hand, "oh this reminds me you've an admirer " he grinned while pulling out a smaller gift box from his pocket. "Your agents said this was in the mail , they checked it , it's jewelry. Are you sending yourself gifts  to make me jealous ? "He joked. She opened the box and a card fell out "jewels for a Jewel, I would have sent these sooner, but I wanted to find something as perfect as you. Thank you for an amazing night . P x " She  thanked god that Bill had turned to get his wine glass at the same time the card had fallen out. She deftly tucked it into her pocket. "So who's ass do I have to kick? Show me " He asked settling back into the sofa resuming rubbing her feet. "The Indian foreign minister" she responded quickly while turning the box to him. "They're very pretty , don't they usually send those gifts to the state department though?" She shrugged her  shoulders "well bill when your as loved as me , men just shower me with gifts , there's only so much room in the state department to hold them all". She rubbed her foot hard into his groin "you need to up your game Mr."  He growled "well in that case before you open the gift  in my box ,  I'll have to open your box " he practically dived on top of her as she shrieked with laughter. Her laughter soon turned to moans as he sucked on her neck as his hand slid into her pants 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hillary moaned and grinded her hips faster and harder into his hand. "Oh fuck" arching her back she grabbed her hair , bucking she was about to cum when he pulled his fingers out. "Bill! I was so close!" She complained. She thought he was going to attack some other part of her body but when she felt him pull away completely from her , she frowned  and sat up on the couch. "Bill what's wrong?" He didn't respond just took another sip of his wine , her eyes travelled down to his crotch and saw the problem. It had happened again. "Oh honey it's OK, we can try again later or we can just snuggle"- "I don't want to fucking snuggle Hillary , I want to be able to fuck my wife when ever I want without worrying about not being able to get it up , this never happened before now it's the fourth time in 4 months !" he punched the arm of the couch in frustration. She shuffled over too him " Darling this happens to- "I'm not listening to some kind if fucking pep talk , I'm going to bed " "Oh come on Bill its not-" "just shut up ! I don't want to hear it! Fuck it and fuck you! He yelled. " ya well if only you could! She retaliated. He glared at her before picking up the wine bottle and firing it against the wall before storming up the stairs.                            Hillary cleaned up the broken glass and wine while she refused to let guilty thoughts enter her mind ,  after a while she walked upstairs to their bedroom. She knew he was awake when she turned on the light but his back was too her and he refused to acknowledge her. She walked into her closet and stripped down to her underwear before coming back out and walking to his side of the bed. "Honey turn around please" .no response. "Billy please it's important , I cut myself on some glass". He quickly sat up and looked at her "where Hillary? I don't see..." Grinning she locked eyes with him as she  took off her bra. "I thought it was here " she whispered seductively as her fingers encircled her nipples before pinching them , Bill gulped as he watched them become engourged. "Or no maybe it was here?" One hand kept hold of a nipple while the other slid down her tummy and into her panties. "Oh ya it was here" she moaned as she worked her fingers against her clit and then slid them inside her. He was mesmerized by her bucking body , fuck she was so hot and amazing , he wanted to ravage her. Her moans got more desperate and hips bucked faster "oh Billy , fuck!". And with that she came hard.  She opened her eyes when she came down from her climax and grinned at the look on his face. She pulled back the covers and straddled his thighs  she could tell he had a semi but he was so busy staring at her, she didn't think he knew. She put her fingers into his mouth so he could taste her as he sucked them, she kissed her way  down to  his waist before gently pushing down his underwear , his semi had sprung to a full hard on. "Jesus that just nearly took my eye out" she giggled . He dropped her hand from his mouth "shush don't scare him away" he laughed . He pulled her up and she positioned her self before sinking onto his thick , hot cock and began rotating her hips. "Your so fucking amazing!" He told her over and over again. "Anything for you Billy" she gasped as he latched onto her nipple.                The next morning Hillary exhausted but extremely satisfied and happy was at her office in the state department. "Thank god today is Friday , I can't wait to sleep for the day tomorrow. Is the guest list for the dinner here tomorrow night finalised , can I see it." "There's been a few changes , as usual too many wanted to come but we had to tweak the list" Huma said while handing it to her. "Is bill coming ,  or is he away or staying in new york? Cheryl asked. "No he's coming , he's already in Washington since last night". She responded while reading the list. "No wonder you look so worn out this morning" grinned cheryl. Hillary laughed but a second later it died in her throat as she read a new name coming to the diner -Juan Carmen , President of Columbia.  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary stood infront of the mirror smoothing out her dress , and fiddiling with her hair. Bill was walking out of the closet when he stopped and stared , her shoulder length blonde hair was in waves and clipped back, her knee length fire engine red dress clung to her curves in all the right places, its not something she usually wore but Bill adored it. He walked too her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. "You look absolutely incredible, you'll be setting the place alight tonight your so fucking hot " he whispered against her cheek before kissing it repeatedly. "Well you'll just have to make sure you have your fire  hose then don't you?"she whispered suggestively. "Your so perfect , you should wear these earrings though. Here let me" he picked up Paulo's earrings. "No! .. no baby only one goes in all the way , my left ear piercing is starting to close up so I'll just stick to the clip ons " "Darling , wear these I'll fix your ear . He unclipped her right earring , and placed in the red jeweled earring , secured it and moved to her left ear. He leaned down and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth , tongue gently messaging it, he kept it up until her eyelids began to flutter. He quickly inserted the earring . "See dear , you just needed it to be nice and ...wet" he grinned. Groaning she turned around , and wrapped her arms around his neck , they made out for awhile until she pulled away ,  rubbing her hands on hid chest "darling let's bunk the dinner and stay here , I promise you won't regret it" she whispered against his lips . "Honey you've been trying to get out of this all day , believe me all I want to do is rip the dress off you and fuck you against that wall. But we have to go , it's your dinner come on ". . She closed her eyes, what the fuck was wrong with her? Stop panicking and stop acting like a little pussy she told herself.

Hillary stood with Betsey and a group of foreign dignitaries laughing at a story , when her husband called her. "Hillary come her a sec", he grabbed her by the hand pulling her into his group, laughing he said "tell them what the Italian foreign Minister done to William Hague. " She burst out laughing and was about to speak when the Columbia President entered their group. "Ah Hillary , so good to see you ! And you remember Paulo". Paulo grinned at her , she stuck out her hand to shake paulos out of the corner of her eye she saw Betsey whip around when she heard his name , she was practically on her tip toes trying to look at him,  . "Of course , we had a wonderful time in cartegena, it's do good to see you madame secretary" he bent down and kissed , her hand making sure to gently suck the flesh. Hillary smiled briefly   before taking her hand from his grasp. "Mr President you remember my husband Bill and  Bill this is the president s aid Paulo" her husband entered into an easy conversation with them , Hillary relaxed and had them all roaring with laughter at the story she told them.                    After Hillary excused herself , she tried to make her way to the bathroom but was stopped by a lot of people who wanted her attention . She finally got away and made her way to the bathroom , Betsey followed her and waited till she came out of the stall. Hillary spoke to various women at the bathroom sink, when the women eventually left , Betsey looked at her grinning "well down Hillary! "Hillary through her head back and laughed  You managed to find the hottest man in Colombia and nail him, I'm impressed " . "Bets your a tonic  you know that ? He is quite hot though isn't he ? Not as hot as my man though" Betsey jokingly made a face , Hillary who was washing her hands scooped the water and threw it in Betsy's face. Laughing she ran out the door , leaving before to shout at her about having to redo her make up. She ran out the door and straight into Paulo. "Hello gorgeous, I was looking for you" he ran his finger across her chest and down her chest . She knocked his hand away "Paulo what happened in Cartegena was a mistake , a drunken mistake , let's just put it behind us and move on . She said while pasting a smile on her face. "Oh I don't think it was a mistake , I think you craved someone to love your body like I did , and I -" "my husband is more than capable of taking care of me " "oh but your body cried out for my touch , it still is ", he tried to grind himself against her but she stopped him . "Paulo please , it really was just a mistake , if you keep this up I'll have to call my agents Who are outside that door. Don't make me , you've got such a pretty face , it would be a shame if they pounded it." Paulo knew he wasn't getting through to her and his patience was running out . He grabbed her hair "you listen to me you little bitch, I can make this difficult or easy , I have evidence of that night that will destroy you , meet me at my hotel it'd the radisson room 288, meet me tomorrow night 8pm  or your husband gets a nice picture of you." He moved into the men's when he heard the bathroom door open."come on bets I was waiting for you, she opened the door and the two of them went back to the party.                  Bill lay in bed as he watched his wife get undressed , "honey are you sure your OK?" .Sighing she removed her bra "yes bill , I'd be even better if you stopped asking me." "Well you were fine at the party but you haven't said two words since we left . She threw on a T-shirt and a pair of boxers belonging too him before climbing into bed. "Bill I'm tired and my tummy hurts now stop fucking asking, goodnight" she turned on her side facing away from him and  put out her bedside lamp. He read a couple of more pages of his book before he felt his eyes drooping , knowing that she'd clobber him to death with his book if he fell asleep because she'd have to get up to turn off his light, he put his book away a nd turned off his light before turning into her. He kissed her shoulder and put his hand under her top to rub her belly. Hillary squeezed his hand , worrying about  Paulo until  her eyes dropped close some time later  her fingers still   caressing her husband's  .

    


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , thanks for all your lovely comments! Apologizes to anyone who has already read chapter 5, I posted it too soon a while ago , then I edited it and accidentally deleted Everything I wrote , so I added a little bit extra to chap 5. And make the rest chap 6 X

The next morning Hillary woke up to him brushing her hair with his fingers . She rolled over on her back "hmmmh bill let me sleep , go away "she said while batting his hand away refusing to open her eyes.  He kissed her eyelids , wake up lazy baby it's 12 in the afternoon, I've made you some pancakes" . As if her tummy heard him , it began rumbling on the spot . She opened her eyes  blinking away the sleep, stretching her body like cat she yawned before sitting up , she put a pillow behind her back , it slipped and while she tried to fix it , he flapped around her fixing it , she slapped his hand away, "leave it , I'm not an invalid" she snapped. He placed the tray on her knees before climbing around his side of the bed and getting his tray fixed on hid knee. "I might have put on too much sugar hilly so don't use too much maple syrip. "Thanks Bill , you shouldn't have done this".  She took a bite of her pancake before gagging and spitting it out "Bill you fucking idiot that's salt , not sugar and did you use the whole fucking bag" she gagged again before drinking some of her coffee. He burst out laughing "I'm sorry baby" . "Your so silly Billy,.gimme some of yours.".                             Bill sighed and tutted loudly , she knew he was trying to get her attention she ignored him and turned the page in her book , he shuffled closer  in the bed and sighed louder. "What Bill" she asked without looking up from her book.  "I just hate waste Hilly, we ate the pancakes but  I poured all this maple syrup into the jug and it's just going to waste now". Knowing where he was going with this, she suppressed a grin "alright bill , throw it out, I'll give you the 8 dollars." She said sarcastically. He ignored her "if only there was something hot and tasty I could pour this on" just as he said it he whipped Down the blanket, pulled up her top and poured some on her belly , before she could react, he dipped his head and began licking  her tummy. She moaned as his tongue dipped into her belly button, he scrambled ontop of her , pulling off her t shirt , as she pulled off the boxers she was wearing . "This is going to destroy the sheets" "and I'm going to destroy you". He said seductively as he lifted the jug , pouring it all over her chest,  breasts and tummy. He dipped his head and began  to tease her with his tongue , he licked the expanse of her chest , the side of her breasts and around her areolas until she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his head trying to move him to her nipples while grinding her hips into his erection. "Please Bill , fuck me , fuck me hard , I need you " He had wanted to taste her core so bad but her writhing and begging underneath him was driving him mad. His mouth latched onto a nipple with a vice like grip while he rammed his cock into her causing her to scream with pleasure.

Hillary came out of the shower towel drying her hair , Bill was downstairs cooking dinner , she smiled as she thought of him, he was just too cute,  although 90 percent of the time he was a pain in the ass, she wouldn't want him any other way. Her phone beeped signaling a message and then another. Picking it up she saw it was a strange number "don't forget , 8pm sharp." Her blood ran cold as she saw the second message it was a 5 second clip of her naked , gyrating on top of paulo. She sat on the bed feeling sick, she had made up her mins that morning that she wasn't going,  that he had nothing and he was bluffing . Fuck had she been wrong. She began pacing the room while dragging her fingers through her hair. 

30 minutes later , she arrived in the kitchen looking flawless , just as he was putting plates of food on the table. " Just in time, why are you all dressed up? ..You have to work don't you?" His face fell. "I'm so  sorry darling , there was a security breech , I have to bring everyone in."  "It's OK , it can't be helped. I'll just eat my food and head back to new York before it gets too late."                   Her heart broke as she watched him sit at the big table alone , wine glasses full, candles glowing. She walked to him bending over to hug him from behind . She closed her eyes and kissed the side of his face repeatedly , "I'm so sorry my baby , I would much rather be here with you" she whispered against his cheek. "Hilly it's fine honestly, I'll see you next weekend in chappaqua" he brought her hand to his mouth and placed several soft kisses too it . She ran her fingers through is hair before kissing the top of his head. She strode out the door , determined not to let this little cunt mess up her life .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this guy's!

Hillary went up the service elevator and made sure her agents thoroughly checked his apartment before she entered.  "I won't be fucking threatened" she said while slamming the door shut. "Well hello to you too Hillary, drink? " "No , what the fuck do you want. " "I want you to have a drink." She sat down "fine whatever s closest to you I'll have". He handed her a scotch before sitting down next to her.  "Hillary I don't like threats.  But when it comes to what I want I don't let anything stand in my way, I stop at nothing, and I want you " "Well tough, you. can't have me" "Hillary I recorded our session , I record all my sessions with women. I have had hundreds of women , but I have never wanted someone more than you- " "your  a sick bastard, what about the other poor girls ,did you threaten them " "no they weren't important, I didn't want them " "I only met you three weeks ago , it was a one night stand get over it!  , it was  the worst mistake Ive ever made" -"oh you weren't saying that when I had you moaning, I bet your husband can't do that " my husband makes me scream , not moan". His eyes flashed with anger "well how will your husband feel when he gets a little video sent to him, think he"ll enjoy watching it?". Hillary stood up "you listen to me you little prick,I have sat with despots and dictator s around the world and negotiated impossible deals with them, I will not sit here and be  threatened by some"- "fine then we'll just send your husband a little email". He took out his phone" "how do you have his email?" The same way I have your number, I know people, just like you do. Here we go , Bill Clinton , attach file " he held up his phone to show her. His thumb moved towards the send button "NO! alright what do you want ?" She asked sounding slightly desperate . She closed her eyes , she hated sounding weak. "Sit down" . She sat back down her back ram rod straight her eyes boring into his. "It's quite simple Hillary , I want you. I have the original video and 5 copies, that makes six .I take you too bed six times , after each time I delete a copy , the final time I delete the original. I get what I want and your precious  husband is none the wiser". She couldn't stop herself from laughing at how insane he sounded, "are you mentally stable? You can't be serious. I'm actually speechless, I don't know what to say accept no, no, no, no,no and fuck no! " "you seem to think you have a choice, let me be clear you don't , you walk out that door and not only your husband , but the press get a copy , the whole world will see it , the us secretary of state writhing on a man who isn't her husband. You stuck by him when he got a few blow jobs, do you honestly think he'll do the same when you humiliate him, do you think his male ego will allow it? Do you not think that the media won't rip you apart , your daughter looking at her mother cu- "STOP , STOP! just stop please , why are you doing this to me. "I told you , I want you " "you don't even know me, please don't do this to me , do you need money , I'll give you any amount you ask 100 thousand ? 500 thousand ?" "Do I look like I need money! It's non negotiable" " how do I know you won't record this time" "you don't, you just have to trust me, you can get your agents to pull apart every stick of furniture and upholstery to look for a hidden device , I promise you I won't record , now or the next 5 times" "is there anything else I can do , I'm begging you, I don't beg ,but I'm begging you, please don't do this , let me go home to my husband?" The tears started pouring down her cheeks. He reached across to wipe them and she flinched away from him. He grabbed her hand "come on let's go to the bedroom". She knew she was trapped seeing no way out of it. She followed him into the bedroom .              When it was over she turned to her side so he wouldn't see the tears. The disgust she had felt as her body betrayed her and climaxed. She closed her eyes for a minute, just longing for her husband . She got  up and dressed without looking at him. "That was even better than I imagined. I told you you'd enjoy it,   your so sexy when you cum". She refused to say anything beyond "let me see you delete the copy ". "Baby I wish you'd stay the night , you know I'll look after your needs much better than he c- " "fucking delete it". He picked up his laptop , and turned it to her so she could see as he erased  a copy from the hard drive. "See its that easy 1 down , 5 to go " . "Don't ever call me baby again".  She walked out the bedroom door , as he called out "I'll text you about our next appointment" . She kept walking , it was only when she got home, took a shower and climbed into her husband's side of the bed , that she let the tears fall freely .

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hillary had never been so grateful for her job, her constant travelling and work load made it impossible to think of anything else.                 She arrived back to Chappaqua the Friday night , late and  exhausted. She knew her husband was in bed as the house was in darkness. She said goodnight to her agents and wearily climbed up the stairs. She smiled when she saw him , he had obviously fallen asleep watching telly , his glasses still perched on his nose. She removed his glasses, turned off the TV , undressed and crawled in beside him cuddling next to him . "Hilly " he mumbled as he snuggled in next to her "I missed you" he said still asleep he threw his arm over her hip. She felt the prickle of tears that she didn't have time to let fall over the previous few days start to trickle down her face. "I missed you to Billy , so much you've no idea" she buried her face in his chest finally feeling comfort .                         The next morning she was awoken too the feel of him kissing her cheek . She opened her eyes , he grinned at her and rolled on top pecking her lips "how's my gorgeous girl? Someone is eager to see you" , he rubbed his erection against her before dipping his head to kiss her. While he kissed her, his hand tried to slide into her pyjamas. She pulled away from the kiss tensing slightly stopping his hand. "Honey I'm not in the mood" "your always in the mood" he tried again to wiggle his hand into her pants, she grabbed it again. "Bill seriously stop!" He looked disappointed but stopped , he went to pull the top of her pants back up , fixing it. When she saw his hand move again to her pants , she mistakenly thought he was trying again . She lashed out and smacked his face so hard his head swivelled to the side. "What the fuck was that for!" He roared as he rolled off her holding his ear , "I'm sorry darling , I thought... I was trying ..you " she babbled while reaching out to him. "Piss off" he edged away from her and went to the bathroom , when he came back he turned his back on her and turned on the TV. She felt awful , his ear was still red hot. "Bill I'm sorry" "just fuck off " "Fine " she hopped out of bed , mad because he was angry and started packing her bag . "What are you doing?" He sighed turning so he was facing her watching her throw clothes in a bag. "I'm fucking off, I'll fuck off back to Washington" . "Hillary , what's your problem ?" "You told me fuck off , so I am" "and when do you ever do anything I tell you?" He grinned at how adorable she was when she was mad . He kicked her bag off the bed causing her stuff to fall out "Bill!" "Just get back into bed your being  fucking ridiculous" " "your the ridiculous one  , getting mad because I didn't want to have sex the second I opened my eyes"- "I got mad cause you nearly tore my ear off  you psychopath , I was only trying to fix your pants!" Like a child he pointed out his red ear before flipping back into the bed "do what you want Hillary" he turned his back again and turned up the volume on the TV. A few seconds later he felt her crawl back into bed. She wiggled over too him, she  blew cold air on his red throbbing ear. His eyes fluttered it felt so soothing,  she slipped her arm under his and gently nudged his chest , letting him know she wanted him to lie on his back. He instinctively knew what she wanted ,he lay on his back raising his arm she slid ontop of him her body flat against his , his chest her pillow. He brought down his raised arm and gently drew patterns on the skin of her back until she slipped into a deep sleep.

That  night they went to dinner with their daughter and her husband ,  Hillarys mood immediately brightened upon seeing her daughter. Sunday  nigh she didn't have to  go to Washington so they went to dinner alone, he ordered some dish with mushrooms in it. He loved mushrooms ,unfortunately so did she because she always fucking ate his. He didn't mind though, anything to keep his little psychopath happy. "Why are you smiling you pest" she asked while munching her dessert. He shook his head "can't I just admire my wife?" "Not while she's stuffing her face with cake you can't, here try this " she leaned across to give him a spoon of dessert. "It's really good" she leaned in , always conscious of people watching and whispered  while grazing her fingers with his hand "it's a shame your vegan , if you weren't we could have ordered some to take away to eat at home , I could have been your plate" . Bill instantly orderd three to take away . 

 The next day She was  finishing packing her bag to leave for Spain when she received a message. Instinctively knowing who it was from , her good mood immediately evaporated , she had put him in a separate compartment of her mind that weekend and had desperately tried not to think of him. "Hi gorgeous, heard your flying to Madrid tonight , lucky for you I'll be there Wednesday night, I'll see you at 8pm , I'll text you on my room number Wednesday." She slammed her suitcase shut and walked out of her bedroom blinking back tears. She walked downstairs "Bill I'm going, can you fucking clean up your shit in the kitchen , and don't leave it for the cleaners tomorrow" "Hillary I'm in a rush" he said as he lay on the couch watching basketball. She walked into the living room and glared at him "oh ya your really fucking breaking a sweat aren't you" "Hillary I have to pack for my trip tomorrow and then I'm meeting the boys , just give me a few minutes to relax. "Jesus Christ Bill you've been relaxing the whole weekend , today's Monday get up and get organised. "Can you back the fuck off your always at me , just piss off Hillary, I'm your husband not  one of your fucking minions so stop ordering me around" Their fight continued to escalate until she picked up the remote control and bounced it off his head and tore out the Front door slamming it as hard as she could. 

Wensday night, she dressed again pulling on her cream pantsuit  without looking at him . "Does your husband suspect anything". She ignored him . "Your husband is probably glad your out of the country so much, it gives him a chance to fuck more women . She cleared her throat , flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder and put her shoes on. Watching her he got hard again. "Is  your husband good in bed? I suppose he must be to have fucked so many women , how many do you thi-?" "Delete the copy ". "Answer my question. " "Leave my husband out of it" she said keeping her cool. "Honey I'm only trying to make you see , he's not good enough for you, I could give you everything you want " "there is nothing you could give me that I want , now delete it" He deleted it. "Honey next time I want a bit more parcipitation, you Know my dick adores being inside you but it wants to feel your lips" . "Make me and I swear I'll bite it off". "Poor Bill no wonder he looked elsewhere" She spun on her heel his laughter echoing in her ears . He went to take a shower , convinced that he could make her leave her husband and fall in love with him. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hillary adored her staff , they spent the flight home Friday making her laugh as they took off various politicians. She left them in Washington and she left to go to Chappaqua. She returned home still mad at Bill , he hadn't called her since their fight. She walked into the sitting room where he was watching TV and drinking beer , steadily ignoring her presence. "Hi " . "Hi Hillary" he didn't look at her just reached for his beer. "Bill look if -" if your apologizing don't fucking bother, you can be  a nasty bitch sometimes you know that?" "Me apologize? Your the one who needs to apologize you fucker! What about what you said to me ? That wasn't nasty at all was it?" He finally stood up to yell at her when he saw the tears in her eyes "don't start those fucking water works it won't work  on me !" He shouted at her. "You can sleep in the spare room tnight" she screamed while turning and storming up the stairs . "Like fuck I will " he yelled back.                                            A little while later he went to go to bed, he opened the bedroom door only to find a resistance ,he turned the knob again . That little bitch had locked him out . He pounded on the door "Hillary open the door" he hammered it even louder. "Hillary I swear to fuck if you don't open the door I'll fucking kick it in. " A second later he heard the TV getting blasted, knowing she was drowning him out . He also knew , there was no hope in hell of him kicking down the thick , heavy , solid oak door. "Your a fucking cunt" he yelled before giving the door one last kick and retreating into the spare room.                   The next morning he found her sitting at their island reading a magazine. He strode over too her and turned her stool quickly toward him , surprise played across her face before quickly turning to a frown. "You ever , ever fucking lock me out of my own bedroom again I'll fucking ..I'll I -"you'll stutter at me?" She mocked while raising an eyebrow. "Here maybe this is why your having trouble getting it up for me , your probably worn out from her". She smashed the magazine into his chest and went to make more tea. He read the front page "Bill Clinton and his energizer bunny ". He burst out laughing. Hillary knew what she read was bullshit , she didn't believe a word of it but she was so frustrated from acting normal , so angry at Paulo and terrified that he still might release the recording that she relished taking her anger out on her husband. Plus she was still hurt by their fight the previous week. "What's so fucking funny ?" "You !  This !Since when do you read this bullshit". She turned around to face him taking a sip of her tea "well how do I know it's not true? How do I know what you get up too when I'm not here ?" "maybe because I'm nearly always away too, and hardly ever here. " "well it says in that article whatever country your in , she's magically in" "your being ridiculous hill, and by the way I haven't had trouble in weeks getting it  up , you know that" he added defensively. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear it. Did she have to listen to you moan about it constantly too or was that treat just reserved for me". He had heard enough his temper flaring he grabbed her sending her tea cup flying  , digging his fingers  into her arm  hard enough to leave a mark "I don't know what the fuck your problem is Hillary , I know you don't believe a word of that article yet your determined to start a fight , just like you wanted a fight the  last number of weekends. I've asked you to  tell me time and again what the matter is .You say it's work but I know you , I know it's not  work . If you don't want to tell me then fine I won't pressure you but  there's only so much more of you acting like a cunt that I can take." He shoved her roughly away from him before striding to the front door, he wrenched it open "Bill wait please I need to talk to you " she called out her lip wobbling. He stood  in the doorframe for a second with out turning around "I need to be away from you for a few hours Hillary, I'll see you at Harry s party tonight. "  He slammed the door and was gone . Hillary swipped everything from the island as they items broke with a satisfying crash . She allowed herself to cry in the shower , then washed away her tears , got ready , pasted on her happy face and went to meet her friends for lunch .

Bill and Hillary always hosted Birthday parties for their closest friends. Hillary walked down the stairs late , but looking spectacular and moved through the crowd of people looking for the birthday boy . She found him in a group of people including her husband. "Happy Birthday old man " she stated giving him a kiss .Bill wrapped his arm around her and said something to make them laugh.Bill and Hillary were experts at keeping up appearances, iys something they had to do more than  several times.                   Betsey watched Hillary out if the corner if her eye , because she knew her so well she could tell that underneath the  facade she was desperately sad. She was determined to find out what it was.                                                      The party went on till the small hours , Hillary couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much , then everyone ended up in the pool. Betsey and Hannah  who wer e sitting on a sun lounger smoking called Hillary over. Hillary wrapped herself in a fluffy towel , drying off some wet from her hair as she walked over to them. Even though there were several other loungers she squashed herself sideways into the one Betsey and Hannah were sharing. "Awe isn't this cosy " "if you call cosy getting your lungs punctured then yes it is , I swear to god  you have the pointiest elbows known to mankind" Hannah Complained to Betsey. Betsey jabbed her again to shut her up.  "Hilly what's up ? Your not yourself? Betsey asked Hillary. Hillary laughed "Bets , I'm fine I'm having the best time, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in months" "And how's Billy boy , you getting on OK?" "We're great , we'd be even better if someone drowned him in that pool for me " she laughed but  the girls noticed her eyes were glazed over, it was probably from alcohol but they could see tears starting to form . Hannah tried a different tactic "how's Pablo ,no pedro " "Paulo "hissed Betsey . They both saw the look flash across Hillary's eyes "I had to tell her hills, it's our Hannah banana. You know I'd never tell the other girls " "it's fine ,come on l need another drink she downed her drink and tried to wiggle her way out. "Oh my god ,  your still seeing him aren't you " declared Hannah giddily. "Don't be fucking ridiculous Hannah" snapped Hillary her temper flaring. "Alright Hillary, she was only joking"  said Betsey  "Well it's not fucking funny" she wriggled harder. "Would you let me out " "we're trying Hillary ! We're squashed too, Hillary are you o- "finish that sentence and I will fucking slit your throat, if one more person asks me if I'm OK , I'll  explode." "Lose the attitude Hillary she's only" "oh just shut up betsey" Then she burst out crying . "Darling what is it ?" They both said together "I think I'm going crazy , I don't know what to do". They all managed to finally stand up "come on let's go for a walk" . A waiter passes with beer and wine on a tray,"I'll just take the tray" said Hannah as she followed Hillary and Betsey to a little garden on the other side of Hillary's house that was closed off from everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , thanks so much for the love and comments! I know this is drawn out but I won't have any major drama for another two chapters I think X

Betsey sat next to Hillary on a wrought Iron bench holding her hand  Hillary took another gulp of beer while Betsey took  long drags of her cigarette with her free hand,her  tears flowed freely . Hannah paced the garden in a rage. "I want to kill him and I want to do it with my bare fucking hands" Hannah yelled. She lit another cigerette her hands shaking. "Oh Hillary , I don't know what to say " "that makes both of us" Hillary whispered  shrugging her shoulders . "Hillary , you know you can't do this again right? We go to the cops, you hire a hit man if you have too but you can't do it again." "Hannah I've thought of everything , sweetheart nothing will work , he goes to jail you can be sure he has told someone to release the video, I've thought about getting someone to hack in to his computer, break into his house to look for the original , but everything comes back with an even worse repercussion. I cannot afford to let that video surface , my whole life will be over. Every aspect of it. He has me trapped" Betsey cleared her throat "Hill , your the most powerful woman in the world ,your husband the most powerful man , you have people from the poorest to the richest ready to fall at your feet . There has to be a way to stop him. " Hillary was getting exasperated "Fine you tell me what I should do , you think of something I haven't spent the last 6 weeks racking my brain looking for a way out of it ,and then you add the hardest job in the world on top of it , negotiating constantly, travelling constantly. You tell me what I should do , I'm all ears bets". Betsey put her head in her hands. "Exactly" said Hillary wiping her cheeks. "Tell Bill, look Hillary hell forgive you and when he hears what that fucker is doing he"ll find a way." "HANNAH  why aren't you listening , there is no other way. " "But Hillary there has to be there's always a way". "Yes and there's only one way his way". Hannah looked at Betsey who still had her head in her hands "Bets you can't agree with her, you can't let her do this , talk some sense into her". Betsey just shook her head devastated. "Hillary you can't expect us to stand by and let this happen. Did you expect us to be happy , say "oh yes Hillary go let some man blackmail you and let him have is way with you , without your consent" . Hillary got u p and walked over to Hannah drawing her into a hug. "Oh Hillary , how could you have been so stupid " Hillary tried to lighten the mood "I know , I find the hottest man in Colombia and he's a psychopath" "Hillary your the strongest woman to ever walk this earth " she muffled into her shoulder. Hillary pulled back from the hug and wiped tears from Hannah's face. Just then the gate crashed open causing all three to jump . "I knew you'd be here everyone is leaving , they want to say goodbye to you Hillary" "Bill tell them I'm ill or something" he turned around leaving the gate crash behind him and walked away. "He's not too Happy". "He's drunk and he has to deal with a psychotic  wife at the moment , you wouldn't be happy either.. he can't ever find out guys , I mean it ye can't go behind my back trying to help me by telling him . Cause it won't ,I know you think he'll forgive me but you don't know him like I do . It'll kill him , and I can do many ,many things but I can't be without him. How's that for the strongest woman you know."..                                                                    After everyone had gone , Hillary was at her vanity removing her make up when he came in, he went to their bathroom and brushed his teeth before, going to walk out of their bedroom again."Where are you going ?" "Your getting your wish again tonight, I'm sleeping in the spare room. I don't want to be around you Hillary your driving me insane." "Suit yourself ". She walked to the bedroom door slamming it when he walked through it , climbed into bed and sobbed her heart out.       Her hangover the next morning made her thank god for her cleaners and painkillers , she arrived into a spotless kitchen, well except for the white haired bulk bent over the newspaper. She ignored him and went to make some tea. He wanted more coffee two of them stood side by side making their hot drinks not saying a word , they both reached for the milk jug at the same time . "I got it first " she exclaimed while trying to tug it from his grasp. "You did not" "Bill you don't even drink this milk" "I do sometimes and I want it now " he tugged it harder causing the hug  to fall from both their grasps and crash to the floor. "Oh well done bill, you childish prick . Forgetting about her tea , she took a qyluick shower, threw her hair in a ponytail, and packed her bag . She walked down the stairs with her suitcase. "Bye , bill I won't be home next weekend I'll be away , so I'll see you in two weeks ". He ignored her. She gave her bag to one of her agents "I forgot my sunglasses peter, I'll be back again" . She ran up the steps and opened the front door , he stood there with his arms spread out  wide for a hug . 


	10. Chapter 10

Hillary moaned and arched her back as her husband's tongue swirled around her nipple. "You like that baby" "hmm" "what else do you like , tell me" he kissed his way down her tummy nipping it roughly "Tell me! Do you like it when I lick your pussy? "Oh Bill please , please " she whimpered while pinching her nipple . He pulled apart her lips , blowing cold air on her clit causing her to writhe, bucking her hips looking for some pressure. "Bill please "she sobbed . "I'm not moving till you tell me what to do" he blew more cold air harder this time  on her clit "Lick me , lick me  make me cum please " she threw her head back into the pillow. He dived into her lavishing every part of her clit with his tongue , his teeth nipping as he sucked her swollen button hard into his mouth , she came fast and hard riding his face , while he greedily slurped her juices. "Oh my goooood" she moaned collapsing onto the bed. He kissed up her body before , dipping his tongue into her mouth, she gently sucked it , before kissing him passionately, while rolling ontop of him , it was her turn to lick and kiss his way down his  body. After teasing him with her tongue leaving him begging , she latched onto his dick, her mouth working wonders . He was in ecstasy , no one could work her tongue and jaw like she could. While he was in ecstasy , she was in turmoil , for the first time in years she was insecure,  what if Bill was getting his dick sucked by someone else , what if she could do it better, what if Paulo made her do what she only loved doing for her husband , she pictured Paulo forcing himself into her mouth , her gagging. The more she pictured it the madder she was getting. Picturing what she'd do to Paulo she bit down hard as she could "FUCK! HILLARY OW! ". She jumped coming back to reality looking at her husband grabbing his dick moaning in pain . "I'm sorry , I'm sorry sweetheart I wasn't thinking " he held up a hand to silence her , while he whiimpered. After a few minutes the pain subsided , "I would appreciate it , if you give me a warning the next time your planning on circumcising me. " looking at her sad pouty face,  he grinned letting her know it was OK. He rolled on his back pulling her down for a hug , she buried her face in his neck , and then he heard a sniffle. "Oh Hillary, it's  OK , you just got carried away.Hilly you don't have to say anything just nod ok, because I know I got mad yesterday about you acting strange and I'm sorry . But it's so unlike you your teary eyed all the time , you don't laugh like you used too , when your here you try so hard not to show it babe but I look at you sometimes and your eyes a glazed over , and I'm not being soppy or anything but it's true. I'm going to ask you questions and you just nod or shake your head OK ?  Her head buried in the crook of his neck ,She nodded. OK is there something wrong that your not telling me , she nodded . OK is it work , she shook her head. Is it me another shake of her head. Is it you or Chelsea or Mark is any of ye hurt or sick? She shook her head. He asked her brothers,  his brother, nieces and nephews about her staff , her friends. She shook her head in the negative. She knew what his next question would be by the way he tensed and she knew she had to lie but how she wanted to tell the truth." Hilly I've asked every other single question I can think of , so when I ask this all  I want the truth. I won't be mad OK ? I won't be mad if you tell the truth" even though they both knew that he would actually go ballistic  . She nodded . "Hilly " he licked his lips "hilly is there someone else, another man?" She shook her head , and he exhaled with relief . "Oh thank god , that was the first question I wanted to ask". She lifted her head ."it's none of the above , it's just something silly that I want to keep to myself " "But it's making , you so upset baby" "it won't anymore , I promise" and she meant it .

It wasn't until 4 weeks later that she was summoned to Paulo, this time it was the n she was at the summit of the America's in Brazil. She didn't know it but he paid various people to spy on her and bill and he bought newspaper s , with her pictures . He went onto the state department website , youtubed her and watched her when she was on the news , his girl. He was mad at her though , the people who spied on her told him of how her and her husband kissed when they thought no-one was looking , how much they laughed together , like they were actually in love. He smiled when he  thought of his plan, it would take him longer than previously hoped but he'd have her for himself.                  She got dressed slower this time , he had been extremely rough and she was sore and tender, - and her mouth hurt. She once again blinked away tears feeling violated in the worst way. "How is the Brazilian President?" "Fine , why do  you wanna trap her too?. "Actually I have a surprise for you, your off the hook". Her head snapped up afraid to breath. "How do you mean". "I mean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do what I just did , and for all the rest I'm sorry. " "you don't mean it" "I do look " he picked up his laptop showed her the files and deleted them all. He then took a DVD in the CD holder of the laptop and pressed play .The footage of her and Paulo was crisp , she was no expert but she thought it was the original. He took it out and handed it to her . "Here you go it's the final and original piece of footage, I really am sorry , I know I should be locked up for what I done  and I would never ask forgiveness but I'm seeking help look." He showed her bookings that he made into rehab, emails to well known therapists. "You really mean this ? Then why did you just make me do that ?" "Because I'm weak , which is why I need help." She leaned down Iso she was gazing into his eyes "understand this , from now on until the end of your life there will be someone watching you, you won't know who but if you ever hurt someone like this again . They are paid by me they won't bring you to the police , they will torture you to within an inch of your life until they have you begging like the little bitch you are   and if your playing a trick on me and another copy finds its way to the press , you'll have signed your death warrant do I make my self clear?" He was unable to speak he was sobbing so hard but he nodded his heard. "I'm sorry" he bawled . Once she got outside his hotel room her knees buckled , with relief , with happiness , with joy she had the final piece of footage . Her agents ran when they saw her knees buckle , two of them grabbed an elbow each "Mrs Clinton are you OK" they were surprised to see her beaming "never better , ring my staff tell them I want a bottle of every kind of alcohol sent up from the bar to my room. We're flying home hungover tomorrow, and boys join us won't you , tonight is the one night I don't need protecting . "                          Inside the hotel room his sobs turned to laughter. It was adorable how the smartest woman was so naive . He flipped the real original , in the air , thinking of the best time to send the gift, and longing for the day when she would fall into his arms. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next night , on her way home to chappaqua. She text Hannah and Betsey to tell them to come to her house . She walked up the steps slowly ,more sore today then what she was Last night . When she got into her house she saw that they were already there in the sitting room talking to Bill. "Hey guys " she said while hugging them. She walked over to Bill to give him a peck. "Hi baby. Honey I waited until you came home , I forgot to tell you on the phone the other day that I have to go to Dallas tonight , I've speeches in the morning. "Guys can you go to the cellar and get some wine" . When the girls has left , she pouted. "Oh come on baby , it's only for this weekend then we have ten days together, come here and give me some sugar"She bent down to kiss him wincing slightly. "What's wrong" "oh I hurt my back i I think ita just the way I turned or something in my sleep" He pulled her down on his knee gently , he rubbed her back in circles . He kissed her again "I have to go baby ,what will you do for the weekend " "sleep , eat, repeat" she giggled. "And I'll also try and see my poor child ,I haven't seen her in over a week."            After bill had left she was in the kitchen , drinking wine with the girls "well ? Did you have to  see Paulo ?" Betsey swallowed and closed her eyes , not able to go on" Hillary her gaurd down around them , let her eyes fill with tears. " last night " " Oh baby come here" Betsey hugged her tightly , while Hannah just sipped her wine . Hillary kissed Betsey's cheek before pulling away , "I'm hungry shall we order take away , we could get Italian or Chinese, whatever ye want" She got up to get her phone when the girls noticed her walk "why are you walking like that?" Asked Hannah sharply . "Oh I hurt my back " . Betsey raised her eyebrow , hillary licked her lips flustered . "Alright look , he was rougher than usual ....and he did...make me ..go down on.." She couldn't go on . Betsey held her while she wept . They jumped when they heard a crash and saw Hannah blow past them and out the front door. Hillary stayed on Betsey's arms a little while longer , then she turned around and saw that the noise had been Hannah throwing her glass against the wall. Betsey stopped her from moving towards it , "I'll clean it , go talk to her". Hannah was the baby of the group she was the same age as them but  she could be childlike in her ways and all she wanted was her friends and family around her all the time. Hillary found her sitting on the front steps smoking. "Han come on in , there's something I need to tell-" "I don't want to fucking here it, your a selfish fucking bitch " "how am I " "Hillary you told us what this fuck was doing to you, now you tell us he's making you give him blow jobs and causing you to walk like a fucking penguin , and you expect us to just sit there and listen. And do nothing. I've made up my mind I'm sorry but when Bill comes back I'm telling him. I don't care if he divorce s you , I'm not letting you do this - "Hannah please listen , you don't have to do anything because it's over ". Hannah whipped around to face her "how? Did you have your six sessions" she snapped. "Look just come back in I want to tell you and Betsey together."

After she had told them every thing she got the DVD , went outside to a shed and found a hammer and pounded it until that all that remained was fine dust , she kept at it until her arms hurt , until one of her agents came to see if she was ok. Until her friends who were watching her came and got her. 

Two weeks later Hillary was lying on a secluded  beach in hawaii. She had taken 10, days off to go on vacation  the longest vacation she'd taken since she became secatary of state , with her husband , daughter and son in law for bills birthday. It was her last day on vacation and she wanted to stay here for months , no press, no photographers, people her left them alone . No worries. She still kept in contact and worked occasionally until Bill threatened to throw every device she owned into the sea. She rolled over onto her tummy , resting her head on her arms like a pillow. She was facing her husband who shared the lounger with her ,it was bigger then their bed. She was just falling into a lazy sleep when she felt someone wiggling her bikini strap  open , it had literally taken the week to convince her to wear one. "Bill!" "Yes honey" "let me sleep" . "I'm just worried about your tan lines darling " he grinned. She rolled her eyes, pulled her sunglasses down from her hair and turned her head facing the opposite direction. A few minutes later she felt him scoop her hair off her back and rub her back in wide circles and then he started scratching her back . She moaned, she adored getting her back scratched . He bent his head and began kissing all over her back. "Billy stop , someone might see us. " "we're on a private beach" "I don't know if you know this but theirs these things called cameras. " "but it's my birthday , don't I get a treat " he pouted . "You can get your treat Saturday when it's your actual birthday. Bill tried one more time ,he wiggled his fingers in between her bikini top and pinched her nipple. She groaned before turning on her side facing him . "Please baby , I don't want to see this in the paper." She cuddled up next to him intwining her legs with his.He pulled her closer , the sun's heat on their bodies making them drowsy , they fell into a deep sleep. Until their daughter came and decided to dump ice water on them.

That Saturday , she lay on her couch waiting for him to come in from outside, he had gotten his birthday treat twice over this morning. He came back inside with a bag bursting full of presents from people around the world . they went through them like kids on Christmas morning . They had tears of laughter from some of the gifts others were several nude pictures of women who wanted him to give them a call. She laughed  as she watched his face flush and awkwardly drop them , he got them every year and had the same reaction everytime he saw them. He got cigars and books . " High noon !" We have to watch this" She rolled her eyes , they could open a shop and just sell their copies of high noon for the rest of their lives. She went to make popcorn "see if there's any romantic ones " she called from the kitchen . "Piss off , it's my birthday I want blood and guts not that weepy shit." He called back. She came back with two bowls of popcorn in her hand . He grinned looking up at her holding up a plain black DVD case with white writing on the front "hrc -cartegena. "Is this your version of girls gone wild " . He saw the look of horror appear  on her face, she dropped the bowls of popcorn. "No Bill!" "Come on Hillary , your dancing wasn't that bad " he joked , he looked from her to the DVD confused by her behavior. "It it's classified , it must have got mixed up in your..." she stopped at how bulllshit it sounded. He frowned when he saw her lip wobbiling "baby.. baby please just give me the DVD. " He was starting to panic at her reaction "What the fuck is on the DVD hillary? " "Billy baby listen to me..." "WHST THE FUCK IS IT TELL ME!" She shook her head , tears rolling down her cheeks. He became deathly calm and handed her the box , "put it on" "bill I love you " "put it on" . "Bill please listen to me I love you, so much that I can't - "FUCKING PUT IT ON " . She flinched , before wiping her tears with her sleeve , it was no use they kept coming. She huffed out her cheeks , hand shaking she opened the case and put it into the DVD player . "Sit down" he told her . "Bill before you watch this please lis-" "if you don't shut the fuck up and sit down , I will make you "


	12. Chapter 12

Hillary watched the 29 minute video on the huge flat screen which made it all the worse , digging her nails into her hand , afraid to look at Bill. When the screen mercifully turned blank , the silence between them was deafening. After a few moments she opened her mouth to say something and closed it again . She chanced a glance at Bill who was still staring at the blank screen, his face pale , ears red and his fists clenched so hard it had to hurt. He got up and took out the DVD and left the room, he went out the front door but came back a few minutes later with a hammer . Her eyes went wide in shock "bill wha.." her question was answered a second later when he swung the hammer as hard as he could at the television , cracking the screen and causing it to smash to the floor .   " Bill stop , please Bill" she tried to grab his arm but he  shoved her away  without looking at her, he then started on   the DVD player , the coffee table anything in his reach.  Their agents ran in , but he pointed the hammer at them "Don't fucking , say a word , just turn around and get the fuck out " . "Sir .." . He fired the hammer in their direction "Bill! No .." . The agents scattered , but went and stayed outside the front door , incase they'd have to separate them . Something they had to do several times when he was President.            Bill then ran to the kitchen , picked up his laptop and fired it against the wall , before slumping against their  island head in hands. She waited a few minutes before quietly entering the room her eyes watering  "Bill, bill please say some-".  "SHUT UP I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING VOICE " Blowing past her he went to their den where he filled a glass full of whiskey, downed half of it winced and filled it to the top again. Like a puppy dog she followed him , big blue orbs shining with tears , wringing her little hands continously. He drank another gulp of his drink "can I have one of those " she asked quietly. He picked up the bottle and fired it against the wall. "Bill please look at me darling , please " Refusing her request he walked to the sofa and sat down . She tried again "Darling I know , you hate me right now and you have every right " her lip wobbled again while speaking "but I love you , I love you and only you I know we ca-" "Hillary !", he through his head back against the couch closing his eyes . "Please just stop talking and leave me alone " 

Hillary Sat at her island going through all her contacts ringing them cancelling bills party that night , she could of got Huma or someone to do it but she needed to be kept busy. She told them bill had eaten seafood for his lunch and he was sick from it. Chelsea still wanted to come but she told her , her dad just wanted to sleep it off. She text the excuse to Betsey and Hannah , knowing if she rang them she'd break down . She poured her third glass of wine and watched the birds flying around outside the window. She went to get another bottle of wine from the cellar and when she came back he was standing in the kitchen. "Are you hungry? "She asked her voice cracking it was the first question she thought of and he raised his eyebrow in response . "I called the caterers and our friends , I told them you had food poisoning and we had to cancel" "why when I'm having such a brilliant fucking Birthday as it is ". "Bill please just , sit down" "fine tell me all the details , I mean except for what we watched. I can already tell that he was good by the way you were moaning , was he better then me?" "Bill" "No come on you want to talk so let's talk, how good was he cause you really seemed to be enjoying yourself. Was he better than me , the same?" "Bill pl-" "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION"   he banged his fist on the table."NO !of course he wasn't" "Did you know about the little camera , was that a special  birthday surprise for me, your way in finally getting me back" She couldn't speak without sobbing so she just shook her head . "Then how did you know what the DVD was , you had to have fucking known he was recording, recording how much of a WHORE you are". "I FUCKING DIDNT KNOW HE WAS RECORDING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA , NO IDEA WHAT I - "if this is some fucking sob story about how you were blind sighted by it , I'm not fucking listening" Bill got up and started pacing. "Who is he ?" WHO IS HE !. "His name is paulo , he works for the President of Columbia. Bill paced a while longer before suddenly stopping "Paulo , Paulo I met him , you YOU FUCKING INTRODUCED US" DID YOU GET OFF ON THAT ? DID YOU FUCK HIM IN THE BATHROOM I N THE STATE DEPARTMENT  AND LAUGH ABOUT HOW STUPID I WAS?" His eyes widened "you did didn't you , that's why you were so quiet the night of the party when you came home" "No! I promise you , that was the only time". He poured himself a glass of wine and ran his finger s through his hair gripping them as if to tear out every strand. "Why?" He asked mournfully . She shook her head and wiped her cheeks " believe me I 've spent months asking myself that question and the truth is I don't know, all I know is it's the worst mistake I've ever made and I will regret it until the day I die " "And so you fucking should, you have no idea ,NO FUCKING IDEA. How much this hurts." She looked at him in shock "I have no idea , no your right I don't I'm sorry how does it feel ? You know what you should do to get even .  You should go out and fuck everything in a skirt and do it for years , then you should meet a nice 22 year old and get a few blow jobs from her, and lie to me and the whole country about it, And humiliate me to the point where I want to die. Does that sound good for Billy? Will you do it ? No? Why? OH YEAH BECAUSE ALL THAT ALREADY FUCKING HAPPENED! So don't you dare DONT YOU FUCKING DARE tell me I don't know how it feels , it's you who doesn't know what it feels like" . She smacked him so hard that she left a print of her hand on his cheek. His hand grabbed hers and bent it back , panting in rage "Don't fucking do that again.". He was hurting her but she refused to break the stare .She saw the rage in his eyes" This isn't about me this is about what you did , I will never ever EVER forgive you" he let go of her wrist pushing her away.  "what about all the times I forgave you,I should be entitled to fuck 50 men  alone over what you did with Monica, but I didn't  not one not in all our 40 years together , and believe me I get offers , but I was never interested in them , I only wanted you . And your telling me now that because I made one drunken mistake that you'll never forgive me , I don't expect you to forgive me tonight or next month or even next year but I do expect forgiveness" . It's different " She was starting to lose her patience again. "HOW IN THE WORLD WIDE OF FUCK IS IT DIFFERENT , FUCKING HOW?  she slammed her hand into the counter. "BECAUSE I JUST WATCHED YOU FUCK  ANOTHER MAN TO ORGASM , I WAN T TO FUCKING  KILL YOU" . He started kicking the cabinet s in anger. She put her head in her hands . After a few minutes she hears the front door slam .


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning she woke late, all in all she got about three hours sleep . She had slept in the spare room. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her throat hoarse from screaming .  Exhausted she went to make some tea to bring back to bed. Walking down stairs she saw the agents bring the broken TV and other items out side. "Thank you" , she croaked. They nodded in response. While she was waiting for the water to boil he shuffled into the kitchen equally red eyed . "When your finished your tea , take all your shit out of the bedroom and bring it into the spare room , or better yet bring everything to Washington and stay there." He said his voice just  as hoarse as hers. Ignoring him she took her tea to bed and went back to sleep for the day. When she woke up she took a shower and threw on a tracksuit , she went into their bedroom to get stuff for Washington that she needed . He was in bed reading a book ignoring her as she threw stuff in a bag . Without saying a word she left for Washington . She didn't come home the following weekend, or the weekend after.        

It had been 17 days since she had been home . Bill was lying on his couch  watching her on the news as she welcomed the Palestinian prime Minister , she looked tired but  so beautiful , impeccable in a white suit jacket, and black pants ,her hair tied up in a pretty knot. Rage built up inside him, he needed a drink.

She came home the next weekend, she was exhausted and nervous not having seen or spoken to her husband in 3 weeks  .He was in the kitchen on the phone , drinking a beer and laughing. "Ya I'll see you in a bit Tom". He hung up the phone , drained his bottle and got another , without looking at her. "Hi Bill " "I'm going out , with some of the boys  I won't be home tonight ". "Bill please " "please what" " I haven't seen you in three weeks can't we just " "what talk ?" She nodded her head as he took a big swig from his bottle. "Ya I talk , you listen . I don't , want to see you, talk to you or be around you. You come here at the weekends fine, but it's only to keep up appearances, when your hear you sleep in one of the spare rooms , preferably the one furthest away." "Where are you staying tonight ? " "none of your fucking  business.". "So is this what it's going to be like , I come you leave ? What about Chelsea , and the press and our friends they'll know something is wr- "I just said , well keep up appearances , there is no need for them to find out" "For how long Bill? " "I told you I'll never forgive you , so you figure out how long that means" "Does what I went through for you mean nothing ? The humiliation , woman after woman after woman , how many times did you weep at my feet begging me to take you back ,- . He slammed his fist into the wall "I FUCKING TOLD YOU , ITS DIFFERENT" "AND IVE ASKED YOU FUCKING HOW ?". He sat down on the chair head in hands . His tears started to flow and his voice was hollow  when he spoke . "Hillary , you let another man stick his dick in you , you showed another man parts of you that was only meant to be for my eyes  . I know I deserve it, I know I done the same to you many times over but it's different and before you ask why is it different I don't know why, just as you don't know why you done it. Maybe it's male ego ,maybe it's because I know what a man thinks of a woman who has a one night stand with him. Or maybe it's because your my wife, my baby , the one who I looked up to more than anyone in this world , I just can't handle the fact that you showed your body to someone else. I haven't slept since you told me , I'm saying speeches and my eyes are closing down and everytime I blink , or close my eyes all I can see is you fucking him. It's burned into my memory and whether now or next year I know everytime we have sex it's all I will be able to think of  and I  hate you . I hate you for doing this , I don't ever see us move past this. " Hillary s tears were falling freely "What are you trying to say?"  She whispered ."I think you know what I'm saying." "But I thought we'd never get past Monica and we did, if we got past that there is nothing we ". She stopped speaking when she saw him shake his head . She picked up his Beer bottle and fired it n his direction "FUCK YOU! I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING ,EVERY LAST BIT OF ME , YOU CANT FORGIVE ME FINE I DONT WANT YOU TOO ,YOU WANT OUT THEN THATS WHAT YOU CAN HAVE." Her voice cracked unable to shout anymore . "You are the most selfish , childish prick that I have ever had the misfortune to meet, and I lied he was a better fuck" . She was gone slamming the door before he could react. It was only when she told her agents where to go and put up the partition screen, that she allowed her body to collapse in agony against the seat , gasping for breath ,weeping. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Betsey heard the doorbell ring again, it was late and she knew the kids had a key so it wasn't them. She tried nudging her husband but he just snored louder. 

"Alright I'm coming, I'm Coming. She muttered walking down the stairs  her voice thick with sleep. Opening the door ,  she saw Hillary standing there biting her lip her eyes red and swollen. Dragging her in so she wouldn't be seen , she closed the door. "Hilly what is it did Paulo do something to you did he make you do something ". Hillary shook her head. "Does Bill know?" . Hillary couldn't respond she just clung to Betsey , Betsy led her into the sitting room where they both floped down on the couch. "Darling what is it , your scaring me." "Bbbill knows about me ..me ii i in car-cartegena" she stuttered through sobs. "What how, when ?just now?". Hillary shook her head " si ..since the day of his birthday " "Hillary that was three weeks ago why didn't you tell me?". Hillary took deep breaths to compose herself before telling Betsey everything.

Betsey paced her sitting room "that fucking fuck! After everything he put you through , everything he made you do , he still went and sent the dvd!!" She grabbed her hair in rage. "And why the fuck didn't you tell Bill, what that monster did to you ?" . She went to walk out the sitting room door ."where are you going?" "To tell your fucking dickhead if a husband the whole story" . "No! No Betsey , I don't want him to know , if he can't fucking forgive me on his own ,  I'm sure as hell , not giving him a reason to forgive me out of pity." "Oh OK Hillary , let's just forget everything , you let your marriage fall apart, that scumbag gets to lead a carefree life in Colombia and everyone lives happily ever after" she smiled sarcastically. Hillary shrugged. "FUCK! Your so stubborn you know that? You know Hannah told me she called you a selfish bitch, I'm begining to think she was right."  "Oh fuck you Betsey " "no fuck you Hillary , FUCK you". She spun on her heel and stormed out the door .

She lay in bed , guilt not letting her sleep. She heard a gentle knock on her bedroom door before it creaked open. "Betsey , bets , please don't be mad at me , I'm sorry." She whispered. Betsey shuffled in the bed to make room for her, and patted the mattress , Hillary laid down . "You have nothing to be sorry for , not one thing." She whispered back kissing her forehead as Hillary cuddled into her. She stroked her blonde hair until she heard Hillary's breathing become deeper and slower. 

 Hillary was awoken up to a voice "Why didn't you wake me up! I missed serious girl on girl action " "Shut up " Betsey hissed "if you  wake her up I swear I will rip it off and you'll be the girl. Get out of the bed so I can have more room" "piss off Betsey I'm still tir-" Hillary felt Betsey move and figured Stephen  was getting a swift kick  , she was proven right when she heard him yelp. "Alright you fucking bitch" he got out of bed . "Do you want some tea baby " "yes please , bring some for Hillary too and sausages and toast." .Hillary chuckled she loved their dynamic, they were just like her and Bill , or what her and bill used to be like. "Well good morning hillbilly, what do I owe the pleasure of finding you in my bed". Hillary stretched " Hi Stevie , I got in late from Washington last night , and Betsey was still awake so she text me and told me come over" "well next time , just come over to my side of the bed " "well that's where I was going but  your wifey here woke up and ruined it" . Stephen  and Betsey laughed. "How's Billy boy" "Alive unfortunately" Stephen chuckled ."Steve that tea isn't going to make itself". 

Betsey and Hillary Sat in bed talking and munching on their breakfast. Betsey got serious "Hilly you know he'll come around don't you? It was only three weeks ago today that it happened , give him time" . Hillary sipped her tea before answering "I want him more than anything,  and I knew he'd go ballistic , but there was something about  the way he spoke last night it was so final " She gave a shaky breath and looked up to the ceiling willing her tears not to fall. "Let me tell him baby please -" "I meant what I said if it's pity forgiveness I don't want it." Betsey changed the subject "what are you doing this week" "I'm in Washington till wensday then going to Africa wensday night until Sunday." "Well I can take time off work whenever , why don't I come back to Washington with you and go to Africa ? I can work from my computer. Hillary didn't look at her but her lip wobbled as she reached out and squeezed Betsey's  hand in thanks. 

Paulo was raging mad. It has been three weeks since he sent the DVD and she wasn't with him like she was supposed to be . She was supposed to Come to him for comfort, he was so mad that he didn't keep a copy. He really thought that fucking bitch would leave her dick husband. No she wasn't a bitch , she was his girl. He couldn't wait to see her. Her big blue eyes , her beautiful blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, that hot body.  He could feel himself harden thinking of her. He's have to find a reason for his boss to be in Washington.


	15. Chapter 15

After Hillary spent the morning with Betsey she went home to pack her stuff, she'd stay in Betsey's that night before they both went to Washington the next day. When she got to her house it was clear that bill had just gotten in from his night out he smelled of stale smoke and alcohol. "Are you only getting home now ? Bill it's 2 in the afternoon. " "And I could say the same to you , I could ask who did you fuck last night but no doubt I'll get a fucking DVD of it in a few weeks" . She was about to open her mouth to respond when he brushed past her into the kitchen, "save it. As far as I'm concerned you can fuck every man in Chappaqua- if you already haven't ". Hillary blinked back tears and went upstairs to get documents and whatever else she needed.                                  When she came back down with her bag , she had the present that she had given him in her hand " I found this in the closet you could at least have opened it ,  you have no idea how much hassle I went through to find this for you " He took it off her , "I forgot  I meant to do something with it " he walked over to the bin and threw it in with the rest of the trash. "Bill! Your being so  fucking petty , if you saw it you'd love it." Ignoring her temper at him , she really had been looking forward to seeing his face when he opened it . She walked over to him and turned him gently to face her. His eyes closed at her touch   "Darling , I'm really trying please let me try " she whispered while moving her body closer to his . She reached  up to  his face and started gently massaging it , his cheeks , his forehead , she rubbed her thumb slowly across his mouth yearning to kiss his lips. Just then a vision of her ontop of Paulo flashed before his eyes bringing him back to reality . His eyes flew open flashing with rage , he grabbed her hand yanking it back painfully. "Don't you ever , ever fucking touch me again , you try as hard as you want it won't work. I hate you." Hillary balled her hand into a fist and punched him arm as hard as she could . "Fuck! you bitch!" She turned on her heel and walked out.

The next Sunday Hillary and Betsey returned to the house in Washington exhausted , but both in good moods . They had a brilliant time together. Betsey had watched Hillary while they were away  and was once again reminded at how good Hillary was at her job , and how she was able to  put up a front to everyone and have a good time and act like everything was fantastic , even though Betsey knew she cried herself to sleep most nights. "I'm starving shall we get take away" "ya order whatever , just not Chinese, there's numbers on the fridge , and get a bottle of wine from the kitchen, I just need to check speeches for tomorrow." Betsey ordered food and walked into sitting room , Hillary's back was too her so she could see that Hillary was looking at pictures saved on her laptop of her and bill, Chelsea and the two of them.   Betsey was heartbroken for her, she walked back out and made noise coming in so that Hillary could have the chance to act like she was working. 

Later that week , Betsey drove to chappaqua and found bill playing cards on his porch with his friends , and smoking cigars. "Hey bets" they called as she got out if her car, she joined them on the porch . "Bill I need to talk to you" "I'm in the middle of something here Betsey" She leaned in looking at  their cards, "Jack has a royal flush he wins , now I need to talk to you ".   BETSEY !!They spent the next 5 minutes moaning and groaning at her before they said goodbye . "I'll see you tonight guys " bill called before glaring at Betsey and strode into his house slamming the door. She followed. 

"If you've ruined a brilliant game of poker , to come talk about Hillary, you can turn around and walk back out". "Bill how long is this going to go on for ? " "it's only been four weeks" "yes but its been 4 months since it happened  surely -"well that makes it all the fucking worse doesn't it , lying to me all that timr" "she learned from the best " "I'm not listening to this Betsey , see yourself out" "sit down" "piss off" "Bill please sit down " she took a breath "I know what she did was wrong , and you have no idea of the guilt she feels it's tearing her up, but Bill please listen to me there's more to the story" . Bill sat down when he saw the look on Betsey's face".

Bill paced his living room running his hand through his hair " how many times ?". Betsey closed her eyes "it was supposed to be six times but after her 3rd he told her she was off the hook. He had seen the error of his ways, then he sent the DVD" "Thr three times?AND YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HER FUCKING BEST FRIEND , AND YOU LET HER? "  "Bill , you've every right to be angry I deserve it , but she only told us after the second time, she didn't exactly list the dates of where and when it was going to happen. I wanted her  to tell you, I begged her but she wouldn't because she only wanted your forgiveness not your pity." Betsey wiped her tears but her lip kept wobbling. Bill felt sick to his stomach, his eyes watering, without saying a word he leaned down and kissed Betsey's forehead before walking out the door.

Four  hours later , Hillary was coming home late from work , she dropped her stuff in the hall and walked to the kitchen , she needed a fucking drink after her day, he couldn't , he couldn't be coming to Washington. She walked into her kitchen and froze , there Sat her husband drinking a glass of whiskey. "What are..what are you doing her-" He cut her off as he practically ran too her enveloping her in a bear hug and kissing every part of her face  "I'm sorry , I'm sorry my beautiful baby , I love you , I love you." He said all the while never stopping kissing g her face.  Hillary's eyes closed with relief her tears flowing fast , he kissed them all  away. "Oh Bill , I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry darling ." He took her face in his hands and then she saw it on his face , he was about to speak when she cut him off ."You know don't you? You know about what he made me do?. "Darling I promise you by the time I'm finished with him - " she pushed him away . " Which one told you ? Betsey or Hannah? " "Hillary it doesn't matter , listen I'm going to make a few - " "WHO TOLD YOU?" "Betsey, but she was only-" "I'll fucking kill her" . He grabbed her arms pulling her toward him " Darling don't be mad at her, she was trying to help , she made me see sense" "No she made you feel guilty, she made you pity me . Not forgive me." "I do forgive you darling I - " "That's fucking bullshit and we both know it , you have treated me like absolute shit these past few weeks, I saw the hatred and the anger in your eyes when you looked at me . That feeling doesn't go away that quick , it only goes away quickly if you pity someone , and I don't want our need your pity" she ripped her arms away from him and went to open her wine.  "Hilly please listen to me - " Bill just go please ,I can't fight I'm too tired " "I'm not fighting with you baby , I only-" She slammed her hand down on the counter. "Hilly I love you , I'm not leaving - . One of her agents came in with documents from work that had just been dropped off . Before he could open his mouth , the President had shoved him up against the wall, documents flying , Bills hand squeezing his throat. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU , ITS YERE JOB TO PROTECT HER" . He lifted his hand to punch John when Hillary grabbed his arm "BILL STOP! NO!he didn't know , none of them did !" . John collapsed to the ground gasping for breath , Hillary bent down helping him stand. "I'm so sorry John, my husband seems to think it's yere fault I fell".  John nodded in understanding and left the room not believing a word of it.          Bill turned to look at Hillary , but was met with her hand slapping his cheek before she shoved him ".Get the fuck out of my house".                          Bill sat in his car on the phone. "How did she take it, when you told her you knew ?" "About as well as we expected" he said rubbing his smarting cheek "Bets do you think you could come to Washington tomorrow? I don't want her alone , I know the agents are there but -" "of course , look I'll leave now, where are you ?" "Thanks bets , your the best, I'm leaving Washington, I've a flight to catch to Columbia .


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Betsey got ready and drove, she arrived at Hillary's house it was gone 4 in the morning , too tired to book in somewhere she pulled her car into the back of Hillary's house and set her alarm for three hours time.

Huma entered Hillary's house at 7.30 to find her boss eating breakfast looking exhausred. "Hi Huma , have a cup of coffee".The doorbell ringing causing Hillary to frown , she knew it wasn't bill he had a key. "I'll get it " said Hillary. She tried to slam the door when she saw Betsey standing on the porch  but Betsey stuck her foot in the door. "Fuck you Betsey!" She hissed quietly before turning her back on her and walking back to the kitchen. "Huma , we're leaving now , you can have your coffee at work "OK,  I'm just sending this email to the Colombian presidents aide  he really could have given more notice to us , the President will arrive at around 3 Friday  on his way back from Lon-" She stopped talking when she heard footsteps running up the hall and saw Betsey appear with a horror struck look on her face "Hi Betsey how come your gets so ear- "Betsey ignored her and looked at Hillary "he's , he's coming here tomorrow? Hillary you -" Hillary cut across her "come on Huma before Betsey goes into cardiac arrest , she has a huge crush on the Colombian President" . Without looking at Betsey, Hillary gave her bag to Huma and walked out the door. 

"Bill? Where are you did your plane take off?" Betsey thanked god he had his own plane, he could actually make calls from while in the air. "Yes that's where I'm calling you from I'm about 1HR and ten mins from landing." "Bill you need to come back , hws coming to state department tomorrow's" "I know , I'm sorry I meant to ring you, I got one of my staff to mange and get the Colombian presidents iternery while i was on the way to the airport ,  I can't wait to get my hands on that  FUCKER! bets I have something I need to do in Colombia first and then I'll be home tonight. Mind her till then for me" "I will Billy, be careful ". 

Betsey slept and then showered and changed , she brought lunch to Hillary. She opened her door after knocking , but without waiting to be told come in. "Hilly I brought you some salad from that place you love". Hillary looked up from her desk , ignored her and continued to speak to her staff," Phillipe and Susan if ye could get that for me within the next hour, Cheryl you still have Haitian diplomats to ...could you make anymore noise ?" She snapped at Betsey who was laying out her lunch on the coffee table. "Hilly you have to eat" "fine just leave it and I'll eat it later , Cheryl in regards to the Haitian president tread carefully with the issue of .. FUCK IT Betsy would you just go " "sorry I forgot I dropped the coke" she had opened her can and it had bubbled everywhere. Hillary closed her eyes and counted to 5, "alright guys take 30 mins for lunch, I'll see you back here at 2.15 she said as her staff got up to leave.  

"What do you want betsey? How could you betray me " "oh shut up Hillary I didn't betray you, I told your husband something that you should have months ago" "but I asked you to leave it , I didn't want him to know. Look thanks for lunch but I'm too busy to eat it. I'll talk to you later. " Betsey knew there was no point in arguing with her when she was in this stubborn mood, she stood up and left.

 Bill returned to whitehaven that night , exhausted but delighted . "Where's Hillary?"  "She's upstairs , I think she's protesting us being here , she hasn't left her room since she came home from work , what did you do in Columbia?" Bill grinned and winked. "I'll tell you in a sec" then he ran upstairs into their bedroom.

Bill walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair, relishing the feel of it , he hadn't done this in weeks , it was then that she started moving her head from side to side  in her sleep. "Please don't make me , I'll do anything" she mumbled. "Bill , bill where are you , help me please , don't leave me bill he'll hurt me ". Then she started crying . He was crying himself listening to her, he climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms tight around her, he kissed the top of her head continuously,  letting his  tears fall into her hair "it's OK baby , it's OK I'm here I'll protect you. I'll never ever let anyone hurt you again "

Hillary awoke with a start there was someone in her bed , she immediately thought of Paulo , she went to sit up but the person held her closer ,then she relaxed when she recognised Bill's scent . She allowed herself to stay wrapped in his long arms for a few minutes trying to remember when they last lay like this. She had a nightmare about Paulo last night , her first time ever. She figured it was because she would have to see him again after so long. She buried herself deeper into bills embrace, kissing his chest lightly. She jumped when he coughed, she got up incase he woke up and saw her cuddling into him. She showered and dressed before she realised her hands were shaking , she needed to pull herself together , she felt sick when she thought of the day ahead of her. She left her house at 6am , she wanted to walk so she walked and walked and walked.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Well it's a great honour and privilege to welcome President Carmen back to the state department , and I'm very pleased he took the time to come speak with me before his lunch at the whitehouse. Our two countries have a deep hunger for ...._

There was a door behind Hillary's office , it was bullet proof and sound proof , it was where  two of her agents would spend their day in the state department watching her on camera incase anything happened , while her two other agents would stand outside the main door to her office . The room was big enough but today it was a but cramped as her two agents ,  her husband ,his agents and her best friend sat watching the big screen which currently showed her empty office . The agents had no clue what was going on , but they knew something was up , especially after John had told them what the President had done too him. Bill had to be here , he wasn't 100 percent sure , but he had a gut feeling that that fuck would try and see his wife. 

He bit his lip as he watched her  speak to the press, blonde hair  perfect, she looked flawless . That suit was so sexy on her but he knew what was underneath was even more desirable . He had tried to catch her eye a number if times but she was ignoring him , he loved it when she played hard to get.

Hillary made it to her office poured herself a brandy and flopped down on her sofa she ran her fingers through her hair, closed her eyes for a few moments. She was getting up to refill her brandy when she heard a knock on the door and then it being pulled open , he stepped through grinning.

"Darling I missed you " "what the fuck are you doing here ? "She stood wide eyed . "Where are my agents ?" "Theyre right outside , I told them I'd a message from President Carmen, but I knew they recognized me from our little escapades. " "Get out " "Honey don't be like that," he moved towards her and brushed her hair from her face before letting his hand fall and caress her neck. Her hand smacked him across the face as hard as she coukd. "You fucker , you sent that DVD after all you made me do, after all the pain you put me through , you destroyed my life ".

Bill sat watching and listening his fist jammed against his mouth in temper , gnawing at his knuckles not knowing they were bleeding . He had instructed the agents not to do anything until he said so , he knew his wife , he knew she had to confront that fucker.

He rubbed his cheek "you fucking bitch..it's OK darling I forgive you , we can still be together" . She backed away from him "you told me you were going to rehab , that you- " he started laughing . "That was pretend , I knew you'd never leave your husband if you didn't think I was serious about getting better... I missed you , the sex was fantastic between us and the way you sucked my- "You forced me. You hurt me , I did t want it , you hurt me I didn't want any of it I b- b -b- begged you to stop" she couldn't hold it in anymore she let the tears fall.

Bills tears were spilling Down his cheeks , her agents stood in shock at what they heard. 

"You"ll learn to love it eventually" he grinned. He went to reach out to her but she smacked his hand away " DON't FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Before she could say anymore he lifted his hand and smacked her so hard she sprawled across the room. 

In that second the door to her office ,and a door he hadn't noticed were tore open , he saw her two agents run into the office but he saw someone get there first , a tall white haired someone .

Bill got there before anyone , grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the desk , he heard a satisfying crunch of a nose being broken before he heard a howl of pain . Paulo fell to the floor , bill kicked him and kept kicking him "YOU FUCK , YOU DARE , HURT MY WIFE , FRIGHTEN HER, THREATEN HER .ILL FUCKING KILL YOU" .

The agents had let bill get to Paulo first, they loved Hillary and it broke their hearts that they didn't know what was going on. They wanted to do what Bill was doing , and had it been one of their wives they would have killed the bastard. They only pulled bill away reluctantly.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening they lay in bed in  their pyjamas in Chappaqua doing nothing just entangled in each others arms . He had spent at least an hour convincing her that yes he did forgive her and no it wasn't out of pity. She had spent longer wiping his tears , soothing him, he felt like he had failed her by not knowing , not protecting her.

His long fingers gently caressed the bruise on the side of her  face , his eyes filling with tears again. "Honey it's not your fault" she said for  what felt like the fiftieth time. " I should have told you sooner, I just didn't want anyone finding out ..you, me , the two girls and the agents are the only people who know. I don't think that fuck will say anything now but that's all I want to know , not Chelsea, not my staff although how they didn't see or hear today is a mystery. And not the rest if our friends OK?". He knew there was no point in arguing with her if that's what she wanted "How are you going to hide this" he stroked her jaw. "It's not too bad I'll figure out a way" . She nudged his chest , he lay on his back to allow her to climb on him and lie flat against him. He put his hand under her top and drew circles on her back with the tips of his fingers . He gave a little smile at how cute she was , the most powerful woman in the world but a little baby when she needed comfort. She was a baby , his.

The next morning he awoke to her kissing his face, felt her move down to his neck, chest . He groaned he hadn't had this in over 8 weeks but he rolled her so he was on top. He kissed her lips passionately but when he kissed her neck he was cautious , gentle . "Bill please , I haven't had you in over 8 weeks ,I need you , don't be gentle I'm not a virgin and I'm not made of glass. I had sex with you after it happened " "yes but I didn't know then I'm so-" She cut him off by bringing his head down and crashing her lips to him before raising her hips grinding into him  "please baby , I want you , I need you, don't be gentle "she whispered against his lips. After several more minutes of encouragement , he latched onto her nipple , she arched her back eyelids fluttering. He let her nipple fall from her mouth as he steadily kissed down her body..

They lay there , sweaty , panting but so satisfied . His phone beeped signalling a message it was from Betsy "Turn on the news " 

_The columbian President , who was in the US just yesterday  visiting the white house and state department with his aide has described the relevation as "disturbing on all levels" and said "He  strongly condemns Mr Gottis actions and will not rest until a full investigation is carried out " .                          Mr Gotti who was taken to hospital yesterday after falling Ill  at the state department  is now on his way to Columbia , where he will be arrested and charged with drug possession, the drugs found in his home  included cocaine and heroin and is thought to be worth  more than 1.1 million dollars. Columbian police got a tip off from an anonymous source , it was while searching his house for the drugs that the police came across a hidden room that police called "Depraved" . Three women have come forward since  yesterday accusing Mr Gotti of rape , he is being questioned on these charges as well as the disappearance of two young women"_

Bill and Hillary stared dumbfounded at the TV. "Bill ,Betsey told me yesterday  that  you were in Columbia , is this.." "I had the drugs planted there but hilly that room...oh my god how is he.... those poor girls.. what if" he couldn't go on he broke down . She let her own tears flow , "thank you darling , if you hadn't done that then none of this would have come to light.. and those girls ....I hope he rots for the rest of his days" they clung too each other weeping .

 

2017::

Hillary opened her front door , she was just after flying back from giving speeches in Boston "Grandma , grandma !" Her two and a half year old granddaughter flew into her arms. "Hi Charlotte , grandma missed you so much! I have a big surprise for you in my bag darling , where's your brother." "He's playing with princess pop pop". Chelsea laughed as she kissed her mom "go see princess pop -pop." They walked into the den and Hillary saw her white haired husband on the floor playing with her baby grandson ,Bill  was decked out in a plastic pink crown , pink cape tied around his neck , child's lipstick painted onto his lips and cheeks. "Well hello princess willimena" laughed Hillary . "Hey it's your turn next " he grinned . "Charlotte what will we turn grandma into?" The little girl was too distracted by Hillary's bag , she stared at it waiting for her present . Hillary laughed at her granddaughter before sitting on the floor next to Bill she leaned in and kissed him before scooping her grandson into her arms and showering him with kisses . "You OK darling " bill asked rubbing her back. "Never better" she replied . And despite the last few years , everything that happened, the election. She had  never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and lovely comments . I hope ye all liked it . X


End file.
